the love i found in his arms
by bad girl 61
Summary: disclaimer: i do not own lemonade mouth just the plot and the characters i make up
1. Chapter 1

Olivia White has been dating Wen Gifford for 9 months. Olivia and Wen bought an apartment together. Charlie realized that he had feelings for Stella and asked her to move into his apartment and to be his girlfriend. Stella is 4 months pregnant. Mo and Scott bought a house so they can be together after Mo's father kicked her out of the house. Mo is 2 months pregnant and Scott proposed and they are now engaged.

One day, Olivia came home to the apartment she shared with Wen. She walked through the door and saw Wen's work clothes scattered across the living room and some in the kitchen. "_Shouldn't Wen be at work?_" thought Olivia. Or so she thought. Olivia called for Wen. "Wen are you home." Olivia can hear the shower running. So she walks to the bathroom door and opens it. Olivia gasps. There on the bathroom floor was another pair of woman's clothes. Olivia could hear moans and talking from the shower.

"Wen baby, go faster. I hope your freak of a girlfriend doesn't find out that you have been cheating on her for months." Says a woman. "Jules baby, she won't find out and your right. She is a freak and she's still a virgin. Who's gonna fuck her? Not me." says Wen.

Olivia couldn't believe it. Wen was cheating on her with Jules, the whore. Olivia was so heartbroken. She closed the door and went to "their" bedroom and packed all of her clothes and left the apartment, got into her car and drove to Mo and Scott's house.

Olivia pulls up to Mo's and notices a car in their driveway. "Hmmm_….must be somebody that Mo or Scott knows. I wonder if Mo and Scott will let me stay here for a few days._" thought Olivia.

Olivia pulls out her cell phone and texts Mo to ask her if she can stay at her and Scott's house for a few days.

**To: Mo**

**From: Livybear**

**Hey Mo, what's up?**

**To: Livybear**

**From: Mo**

**Nothing much. Just watching a soccer game with Scott and one of his friends. So what's up with you, hun?**

**To: Mo**

**From: Livybear**

**I was wondering if you don't mind if I can stay at your house for a few days. I need to think about something.**

**To: Livybear**

**From: Mo**

**Let me ask Scott, Liv and I'll text you back with his answer.**

**To: Mo**

**From: Livybear**

**Ok. Thank you, Mo.**

_**Inside the house….**_

"Hey babe" says Mo. "Yeah babe" says Scott. "Olivia just texted me and is asking me to see if she can stay over here for a few days. So can she baby." asks Mo.

"I guess so, but do you know why she asked." asks Scott.

Mo shakes her head and replys to Olivia, while Scott goes back to their other guest, Ray, about the soccer game they were watching.

**To: Livybear**

**From: Mo**

**Scott says yea you can stay and I gotta ask? Why do you wanna stay?**

**To: Mo**

**From: Livybear**

**Thanks so much Mo. I really appreciate it and I'll tell you when I come inside and could you open the door.**

**To: Livybear**

**From: Mo**

**Your here and you didn't knock lol. Yea I'm coming.**

Mo finished texting Olivia and tells Scott that Olivia is there and asks Ray to go open the knowing that Ray has liked Olivia since the Halloween Bash in high school.

Ray gets up from the other couch opposite of Mo and Scott and goes to answer the door. When Ray opened the door, he was shocked by Olivia's appearance. Olivia's eyes were puffy from crying.

"Hey Olivia" says Ray

"Hey Ray" says Olivia

Ray gets out of Olivia's way and lets her in the house. Olivia takes off her shoes and coat and heads toward the living room where Mo and Scott are sitting. Ray follows behind her. When Olivia sees Mo, she drops her and started crying again. Mo and Scott stand up and goes to where Olivia was standing. Mo hugs Olivia and takes her to sit on the couch and kneels down in front of her. Ray sits next to her and Scott stands next to her.

"I sob caught sob sob sob Wen sob sob sob cheating sob sob sob on me sob with a whore sob sob sob." says Olivia while crying.

Mo, Scott, and Ray were shocked and damn nearly outraged at Wen. Ray was pissed at Wen for cheating on Olivia with a whore. So was Mo and Scott. Mo and Scott knew that Ray loved Olivia for years. He fell in love with her at the Halloween Bash. Scott and Ray were thinking about going over to the apartment that she used to share with the cheater and beat the crap out of him. Olivia asked them not to, so they obliges but secretly promised that they would both protect her from getting hurt by Wen again.

Olivia stopped crying and grabbed her bag of clothes and went to use the bathroom. Mo, Scott, and Ray sat back down to finish watching the soccer game. Olivia came out of the bathroom wearing a lavender and black Play Boy Bunny tank top with a matching pair of shorts. Mo had a surprised look on her face. Scott and Ray had a shocked look on their face.

"So Olivia, you actually bought that outfit that Stella picked out?" asked Mo.

"Yes I did and I love this outfit. It's comfortable." Replies Olivia.

"It looks great on you, Olivia." Says both Scott and Ray.

Olivia got red in the face and Mo laughs.

During the soccer game, Olivia fell asleep, cuddled up next to Ray on the other couch, opposite couch from Mo and Scott. After the soccer, Mo and Scott started heading up their stairs to head to their bedroom.

"Good night Ray. You might as well stay the night here. Olivia looks comfy cuddled up next to you." Says Scott

"Good night man and don't worry I won't stain your couch if me and Olivia have sex." Says Ray jokingly.

"You better not" says Scott teasingly. Mo smacks his arm and heads up stairs to the bedroom.

"It was a joke. I wouldn't sleep with Olivia until she is ready. I wouldn't take advantage of her because of what happened between her and the douche bag. Hey can you get us a spare blanket so I can cover Olivia with it." Says Ray. Scott hands ray a blanket and then went upstairs.

Ray was sitting up watching T.V. with Olivia still cuddled up next to him when he heard Olivia moan his name.

"Oh Ray, baby, that feels so good. God go faster. Oh yes, yes, yes. OH RAY. I love you." Says Olivia dreaming.

"_She was having a sex dream about me fucking her. Hmmmm…..maybe tomorrow night at my place, I'll make it a reality" _thought Ray.

Ray picked Olivia up and sat her down in a chair and pulled the couch that they were sitting on into a bed, made the bed, pulled the covers back, picked Olivia , put her down into the bed, got into bed covered them both up before shutting off the T.V. , grabbed Olivia, so they can cuddle when they sleep and then Ray went to sleep with a very nice dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Next Morning…**

Ray woke up and Olivia was still asleep and cuddled up next to him. Ray gets out of the bed and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Olivia wakes up a few minutes later to the smell of coffee. Olivia gets out of the bed and walks to the kitchen and sees Ray sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee. Olivia walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him and gives him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Morning Ray" said a still sleepy Olivia.

"Morning Olivia. Did u sleep tight?" said Ray.

"Yea I did." said the still sleepy Olivia.

Olivia sits next to Ray and puts her head on Ray's shoulder because she was still sleepy. Ray had a smile on his face. A flash and a noise from a picture being taken were heard. Ray and Olivia looked up to see who had taken the picture and Olivia didn't take her head from ray's shoulder.

It was Mo. Mo had woken up to the smell of coffee and left her and Scott's bedroom. When she reached the downstairs, she saw that the other couch was pulled out into a bed.

"_**Ray is such a nice guy once you get to know him. Ray and Olivia must be up because I smell coffee." thought Mo.**_

Before she got close to the kitchen, she saw that Olivia had her head on Ray's shoulder and Ray had a smile on his face. Both ray and Olivia didn't notice Mo was up and downstairs.

"_**Hmm…I think I will go get the camera and take this picture just because they look so cute together." thought Mo.**_

And so she did. Ray and Olivia were surprised but didn't move away from each other.

"Good Morning to my favorite people." said Mo.

Olivia and Ray smile and they say good morning to Mo.

"Good Morning Mo." said both Ray and Olivia.

A yawn was heard from the living room. Scott was up and he walked into the kitchen. He sees a Mo gives her a kiss on the cheek and murmured a good morning to her. He also noticed that Olivia and ray were in the kitchen and Olivia still didn't move her head from Ray's shoulder. He said good morning to them.

"Good Morning Ray and Olivia. Olivia u look so happy this morning." said Scott.

"Thank you Scott. I am very happy." says Olivia.

A knock at the front door startled Olivia, thinking its Wen. Mo walks out of the kitchen and goes to see who it is.

"It's Stella and Charlie." says Mo. She lets them in.

"Good Morning Stella and Charlie." says Mo. She saw that Olivia relaxed and thanked the lord that it wasn't Wen.

"Morning Stella and Charlie." says Ray.

"Oh ur here but morning any ways Ray. So Olivia, what are u doing here. Just curious." asks Stella.

"Morning Ray." says Charlie.

"I caught Wen cheating on me with a whore. So that's why I'm here." says Olivia.

"Ooh, that mother fucker. I'm going to kill him." raged Stella.

"Stella calm down. Think about our babies." said Charlie.

"Ok Babe, I'll calm down but I still wanna punch him in his cheating face." said a still pissed off Stella.

"As much as I agree with u Stella, but I rather get back at him for cheating on me." said Olivia.

"But how are u going to do that Olivia." asked Mo.

"We have a Barbeque outing and I flirt with Ray, if its ok with u, Ray." said Olivia.

"Its ok." said Ray.

"Cool Idea Olivia." said Mo, Stella, Scott, and Charlie at the same time.

"When will it start." asked Mo.

"A couple of days from now." said Olivia.

"Hey who wants to go shopping? I got credit cards." said Olivia.

Mo and Stella eyes lit up and the girls squealed while the boys groaned.

"What are we going to buy." asked Stella.

"Whatever we want." says Olivia.

"Whoooo! Let's go." says an excited Mo and Stella.

**At the Mall…**

"Where do we go first." asked Mo.

"How about we go to American Eagle." said Olivia.

The girls got 3 hoodies, 3 pairs of pants, 3 pairs of sweat pants, 3 tank tops, and 3 T-shirts for each of them. They exited the store after paying for their things.

"Where to next?" asked Mo.

"Pac Sun." said Olivia.

The girls head over to Pac Sun and go into the store. The girls got 3 Fox hoodies, 3 fox T-shirts, 3 Fox tank tops, 3 Fox pair of pants, 3 Fox pair of sweat pants, and 3 Fox belts for each of them. They exited the store after paying for their things.

"Where to next Olivia?" asks Mo.

"Hot Topic, Victoria Secrets, and Spencers. I want to tell u guys a secret. U can't tell anyone what I tell u guys. I like Ray. I will admit that I do." said Olivia.

"Oh so that's why u had ur head on his shoulder this morning when I took that picture of u two sitting at the kitchen table together.

"Yeppers. So let's go." said Olivia.

They arrive at Hot Topic. They bought 3 Hollywood Undead T-shirts for each of them. Olivia got a Black Lace Red Bow Bra and Black Lace Red Bow Hot Pants. Olivia got a Red Lace Baby Doll Outfit, a Black Skull Lace Bandeau Long Line Bra and the matching panties. Olivia got a Royal Bones Black Corset Top. Olivia got a Love Sick Black Acid Wash Super Skinny Jeggings, Love Sick Blue Cloud Destroyed Skinny Jeans, and Love Sick Blue Acid Wash Super Skinny Jeggings. They exit the store after Olivia paid for her things.

They arrive at Victoria Secrets. Olivia went in and got a Dream Angel Satin Halter Slip. She paid for the slip and exited the store.

They arrive at Spencer's and went into the store. Olivia got a Seductive School Girl Outfit, a Mischief Maid Costume, a Dream Girl "BJU" Cheerleading Bra, Skirt, and a Thong, a Dream Girl Mesh Open Front Baby Doll and Thong Set, a Purple Net Dress and Thong Set, a Playboy White Lace Slip and Thong Set, a Playboy Black Slip with Garter and Baby Pink Trim, and got some Pink and Red Playboy Boy Shorts. Olivia paid for her things and exited the store. Mo, Stella, and Olivia went back to Mo's house with their purchases.


End file.
